Plaisir coupable
by MairiKeltia
Summary: Sherlock aime les militaires. John cherche une idée de cadeau d'anniversaire. La suite coule de source. Foursome, SLASH Sherlock / John, Sherlock's military kink.


_Mon Dieu. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça. Et encore moins d'avoir trouvé le courage de le publier. Mince. Moi qui voulait juste m'amuser un peu, pour décompresser, comme ça._

_Enfin bon, c'est arrivé (comme dirait Sherlock)._

_Je précise tout de même les warnings : noté M car lemon c'est-à-dire contenant des scènes explicites entre messieurs (interdit aux -16 ans voire 18 et aux homophobes), voire PWP, et moralité douteuse (!)_

_Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas._

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive d'Arthur Conan Doyle d'une part et de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat d'autre part._

_Et surtout : à ne pas prendre au sérieux._

_Je dédie tout spécialement cette fic à Mary Elizabeth Holmes, parce que je sais que ça lui fera plaisir ;)_

_Bonne lecture et pardonnez-moi cet égarement._

oOo

Plaisir coupable

oOo

- Après tout, vous nous devez bien ça.

John sentit son interlocuteur hésiter à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ça marche, fit ce dernier après un moment de réflexion. Seulement, je vous demanderai de rester discret. Ce sera ma seule condition.

- Cela va de soi. Ah oui et j'y pense, amenez un ami. Il appréciera.

_Il appréciera_. Jusque là, John ne se savait pas aussi doué dans l'art de la métonymie.

- C'est entendu. À mardi.

- À mardi.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du médecin. Enfin. Il en avait marre que le détective devine sans cesse ses cadeaux d'anniversaire à la forme du paquet et au bruit à peine perceptible que celui-ci faisait quand John le lui tendait. Là, il était sûr que Sherlock ne verrait rien venir.

oOo

Sherlock était en train de maugréer quand il poussa la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi cet imbécile de Lestrade avait-il jugé bon de faire son malin et de croire qu'il allait pouvoir résoudre cette enquête évaluée au niveau sept et demi sur dix tout seul ? Maintenant qu'il avait éparpillé les preuves en pensant clore l'affaire, cette dernière allait bien s'annoncer trois fois plus ardue qu'au départ. Bon sang, ça devrait être interdit de promouvoir des gens aussi stupides au grade d'inspecteur. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas des gens plus intelligents que lui qui décidaient de sa carrière. Pff, foutu système, foutue imbécillité humaine.

Il monta fébrilement les escaliers. Au moins le parfum masculin qui flottait autour de lui lui indiquait l'endroit où il pourrait trouver de l'aide.

- John, il va encore nous falloir improviser, cet idiot de Lestrade a...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. À peine eut-il franchi le seuil de l'appartement que deux hommes – deux militaires étant donné leur pantalon de treillis et leur crâne rasé de près – s'avancèrent vers lui. L'un était Bainbridge, le grenadier métisse qui l'avait sollicité pour l'enquête de « la Sentinelle sanglante » comme John aimait l'avait baptisée, l'autre, blond cendré, un peu trop pâle, le visage en triangle mais nullement laid, était inconnu du détective. Curieusement muets, ils se contentaient de le fixer d'un air étrange. Ils dégageaient une impression de puissance.

Après les quelques bouleversements que cette apparition occasionna dans le ventre du détective, celui-ci tenta de comprendre.

- Vous me voyez heureux de votre rétablissement, dit-il à l'intention de Bainbridge. Toutefois, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne prends que les affaires qui m'intéressent et que celle pour laquelle vous êtes venu devra...

- Il ne sont pas venus pour ça, Sherlock.

John apparut dans son champ de vision à droite. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui aussi, mais Sherlock n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Menton porté un peu plus haut, attitude détendue ou imposante – le détective ne parvenait pas à trancher –, sourire en coin, presque narquois. Chemise un peu débraillée. Ah, et bottes de militaire ? Pantalon de treillis également ? Le regard de Sherlock revint vers les deux militaires, tentant de faire le lien. Depuis quand John entretenait-il des relations cordiales avec Bainbridge ? Ils n'étaient pas de la même génération, donc il était peu probable que...

L'ancien soldat soldat fit ou refit les présentations. Bainbridge donc. Et Willis.

- Ils passaient par hasard par là, reprit-il, désignant innocemment la rue au-delà de la fenêtre. Et ils ont décidé de monter nous voir. Une visite de courtoisie, tu vois. Bon. En fait, ils sont montés pour toi.

Il répéta :

- Pour _toi_.

Il croisa les mains derrière le dos, se délectant visiblement de l'incompréhension de son ami.

- Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de votre manteau, Monsieur Holmes.

Bainbridge s'était avancé à sa gauche et s'exécuta sans attendre la réponse du détective. Ce dernier se laissait faire, intrigué, priant intérieurement que son corps ne réagisse pas de manière déplacée.

Hem, drôle de façon pour le militaire d'exprimer sa gratitude ?

- La saison ne se prête pas non plus à ce type de vêtement, non ?

Willis s'approcha à son tour, le contourna pour faire glisser sa veste de ses épaules. Autre chose étrange, une fois le vêtement ayant rejoint son semblable sur le fauteuil de John, le militaire ne bougea pas. Le détective lança un regard presque suppliant à John qui resta imperturbable.

- D'après ce que dit votre ami, il semblerait que vous soyez trop absorbé par votre travail pour prêter attention à ce genre de détail, reprit le soldat blond dans son dos, étonnamment près de son oreille.

- C'est dommage, vous vous sentiriez bien mieux, renchérit Bainbridge. Peut-être même réfléchiriez-vous mieux, aussi.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Non, le détective ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de se retourner. Le léger gonflement de son pantalon était déjà bien trop humiliant.

Mais il fallait dire, quand même. Le fait de se retrouver en sandwich entre deux militaires n'aidait pas le détective à feindre quelque distance. Aussi serra-t-il légèrement les poings, déglutit-il difficilement, espérant que les deux comparses ne le remarquent pas.

- Laissez-nous vous aider, fit Bainbridge en entreprenant de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

- Je pense être en mesure de m'acquitter de cette tâche tout seul, fit le détective, la voix un peu trop aigüe pour ne pas traduire son émoi.

Il recula mais se heurta à l'autre soldat, qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Une bouche humide vint se loger dans le creux de son cou. Il voulut partir. Quitter le doux étau auquel il était soumis. Ces choses-là n'étaient pas dignes de lui. _Le_ faire avec une seule personne le rapprochait déjà suffisamment des petites gens, alors s'abaisser à en tolérer deux autres...

Il essaya de se convaincre que le QI était infiniment trop bas dans la pièce pour être supportable.

Mais il n'y parvint pas.

Alors il jeta l'éponge. En espérant qu'il se pardonne un jour ce moment d'égarement avec ces êtres dotés d'une intelligence inférieure, il se détendit dans l'étreinte du soldat blond et laissa Bainbridge achever de dégrafer sa chemise.

- C'est mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

La fraîcheur, l'impression d'être dénudé face aux deux hommes firent frissonner Sherlock.

- N'est-ce pas ? répéta le militaire, de manière plus autoritaire.

Il fit glisser ses mains sombres sur la poitrine blanche du détective. Soudain, ce dernier manqua cruellement d'air.

- Oh oui, répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Il ferma les yeux, s'étonnant lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il succombait aux deux soldats. Pourquoi était-il surpris, d'ailleurs ? Il avait toujours su qu'il développait une sorte de sensibilité accrue à la vue de militaires, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'approfondir la question ou de mener cette expérience in vivo. Très bien alors. Allons-y pour l'expérience.

Il laissa Bainbridge l'embrasser, découvrit son goût propre et musqué, tandis que Willis dévorait sa nuque et son cou, ainsi que le haut de son dos aussi loin que lui permettait la chemise distendue. Des frissons le parcouraient, l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare à mesure que les militaires découvraient son torse et se frottaient lascivement contre toute la longueur de son corps. Puis vint un moment où Willis réclama sa bouche, et où Bainbridge refusa de la lâcher. Le baiser à trois fut la solution logique, où chacun goûta l'autre, et où chacun se retrouva faire partie d'un tout.

Sherlock prit alors conscience d'être horriblement serré dans son pantalon. Et pas forcément parce que sa main de Willis se referma sur son entrejambe.

Il bascula la tête en arrière, s'arracha involontairement au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, mais les deux soldats ne le virent pas de cet oeil-là. L'un reprit impérieusement sa bouche, tandis que l'autre touchait, caressait et agaçait la bosse demandeuse d'attention. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il voulut attraper la main de Willis et la presser une bonne fois pour toute sur l'endroit stratégique, mais elle s'était déjà retirée.

Bainbridge, de son côté, avait délaissé sa bouche et le regardait à présent d'un air ténébreux, ses pupilles dilatées obscurcissant ses yeux déjà sombres, à l'image d'un ciel orageux.

- Je vous dois une faveur, Monsieur Holmes...

Sa main remonta sur le torse du détective, sans doute animée d'aussi noires intentions.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui.

En un geste, il avait mis le détective à genoux. En un autre, il avait rendu ses intentions fort claires.

Le regard dans le vague, Sherlock accepta le pouce qu'il glissa dans sa bouche et le suça, tandis que Willis lui maintenait la tête penchée en arrière. Le cuir chevelu lui faisait mal, et il pouvait deviner et presque sentir l'endroit brûlant derrière son crâne. Et devant son nez, par la même occasion. D'ailleurs, le grenadier sembla se lasser de se laisser cajoler à un endroit aussi peu digne d'intérêt. Il retira son doigt, le fit glisser sur le menton puis caressa la gorge blanche tendue. Plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux presque innocents de Sherlock. Passa à l'action.

Il dégrafa sa chemise, fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon avant de faire apparaître un membre sombre et raide. D'une main dure, il approcha la tête de Sherlock et ne lui laissa pas davantage le choix.

À peine le détective eut-il goûté la hampe qu'un second zip se fit entendre et que la présence se fit plus pressante derrière lui. Il sentit une main rejoindre celle de Bainbridge sur sa tête, caresser ses boucles noires, son front, son cou. Faisant mine de l'ignorer, il continua à sucer, mais éprouva un certain mal à rester concentré sur sa tâche lorsque Willis lui souleva le bras pour le dégager de la manche de sa chemise. Il ne résista pas, et laissa le soldat se repaître les yeux de son dos musclé et blanc. Alors qu'il libéra temporairement le membre de Bainbridge, Willis le força à se retourner et à lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Sherlock se retrouva ainsi à vouloir satisfaire deux militaires, qui successivement l'attiraient autoritairement vers eux ou empoignaient sa tignasse noire au rythme que suivait leur libido.

Et puis, il y eut John.

John qui vint se placer près eux, afin de regarder son amant être soumis à ce supplice. Les mains sur les hanches, il avait délaissé sa chemise pour exhiber son torse noueux et couturé de cicatrices. Il se tenait droit, le menton haut, un poil déhanché, comme pour défier le détective de juste se lever et de remercier les deux biquets. Ah ça, sa fierté en prenait un coup. Mais qu'importe, au final ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu son image d'insensible aux yeux de John. Alors, une occasion de plus ou de moins...

Ne quittant pas le médecin des yeux, ce fut involontairement qu'il suça plus fort et fit venir Willis par la même occasion. À peine eut-il avalé la semence qu'il fut réclamé par l'autre soldat, et il obéit, observant avec satisfaction le visage de son amant s'empourprer et son entrejambe gonfler de manière assez peu équivoque. Toutefois, sa pose demeurait ferme et imposante. Submergeante. Sans même y penser, il fit venir Bainbridge qui se déversa à son tour dans sa bouche.

Alors que le soldat métisse reprenait ses esprits, le détective fut rudement remis sur ses pieds par Willis qui acheva de le déshabiller tandis qu'il s'affairait à lécher toute la partie supérieure du corps laiteux. Pantalon, chaussures, chaussettes, rien ne lui résista, pas même – et surtout pas – le boxer qui fut retiré avec un peu plus d'empressement. La honte ne le submergea qu'à peine alors qu'il se retrouva nu comme un ver devant ces deux quasi-inconnus. Cela avait pourtant tout d'une humiliation. À la fois inacceptable et grisante, délicieuse et interdite. Mais passons. Là, il s'agissait juste d'aller droit au but. C'est d'ailleurs également ce que Willis devait avoir en tête, lequel lui saisit sans ménagement les parties alors que Bainbridge, de son côté, jouait avec les deux globes de ses fesses _et commençait à_...

- Par ici, messieurs.

oOo

Bon sang. John le leur avait dit, redit et répété. Seul lui avait le droit de toucher Sherlock à cet endroit-là. Seul lui avait le droit de le posséder. Sherlock lui appartenait, un point c'est tout. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas le droit de leur en vouloir n'importe qui était susceptible de s'emballer à la vue d'un physique tel que celui de Sherlock. L'anatomie masculine décidément parfaite, bien dessinée et musclée, à laquelle venait s'ajouter cette pointe d'androgynie qui avait eu raison de l'hétérosexualité présumée du médecin. Normal que Bainbridge ait été tenté. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. John valait définitivement mieux que ces deux jeunots à peine expérimentés. Et il n'allait pas lésiner sur les moyens pour le prouver à Sherlock.

Il désigna le sofa, et les deux soldats poussèrent le détective dans cette direction. Ils l'allongèrent, puis l'un se plaça derrière sa tête, l'autre par terre au niveau de son torse. Ils continuèrent alors à le titiller, le premier par des baisers, le second par des léchouilles appliquées sur ses tétons. Le détective se crispait, se tendait. Il porta la main à son sexe. C'était le moment d'agir.

Le médecin s'assit derrière les pieds de Sherlock, saisit la main du détective pour l'éloigner de son sexe, résista à l'étreinte de celle-ci. Puis il commença à défaire tranquillement ses lacets – canapé et bottes militaires, Mme Hudson ne l'aurait définitivement pas encensé – et délaissa les chaussures sur le parquet. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock avait commencé à gémir doucement, sans doute à cause du passage intermittent de la main entrepreneuse de Willis sur son sexe. Il se sentit devenir écarlate, à la fois de jalousie et d'excitation devant son Sherlock réduit aux pulsions primitives qu'il méprisait tant il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela.

Mais ces deux garçons, là, risquant de faire jouir son Sherlock à tout moment... Il allait à tous leur montrer qui était le boss. Il allait certes sur sa quarantaine, mais mince il avait encore de la ressource !

Il s'agenouilla sur le canapé et aplatit ses mains grossières sur le torse blanc de Sherlock. Il les laissa glisser, lentement, insolemment sur la poitrine qui s'emballait sous les provocations des trois soldats. Se délecta du regard implorant du détective qui le sommait muettement d'accélérer les choses. Non, il n'en ferait rien. Pas avant que Sherlock n'ait rendu sa demande plus explicite. Pas avant qu'il n'ait insisté. Supplié. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule issue possible. Sherlock n'était certainement pas en état d'exiger quoi que ce soit, pris en otage qu'il était par les trois militaires.

L'ancien soldat était en train d'aviser les tétons tendus et tentants lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Ou plutôt, lui revint à l'esprit. Il se pencha en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir, et sortit quelque chose de derrière le canapé. Il vit avec plaisir les yeux entr'ouverts de Sherlock s'arrondir. Une cravache.

Avant que le détective n'ait pu faire un geste ou dit un mot contre le fait d'avoir touché à sa propriété, la claquette de cuir vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres et appuya, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Puis le détective la suça sans discuter, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre John particulièrement mal dans son pantalon. Jugeant que prolonger ce martyr n'était pas forcément nécessaire, il défit rapidement le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon tout en faisant dévaler l'instrument sur le cou puis sur la poitrine de son amant, insistant sur les endroits qu'il savait les plus sensibles chez lui, là où les deux jeunes soldats ne pensaient pas à s'attarder. Seul lui connaissait Sherlock. Seul lui pouvait lui arracher de tels soupirs et espérer de lui une telle docilité.

Il donna de légers coups, et cela suffit pour que le cadet ferme les yeux et s'abandonne totalement à lui. Il le vit se crisper, se soulever légèrement du sofa mais être bloqué par les deux militaires, saisir lui-même le cou de Bainbridge au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser, avant de faire de même avec Willis. Apparemment, c'était au tour du détective de le provoquer. Mais le médecin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il remonta la cravache et la plaqua sans douceur sous le menton de son amant pour le forcer à basculer la tête, avant de s'attaquer aux joues pour la faire pivoter. Le cadet se laissa manipuler, peut-être avec une docilité moqueuse, mais fanfaronna nettement moins quand elle parvint en-dessous de sa ceinture et commença à manipuler les parties intimes.

- Ah !

John prit ce premier cri comme un signe encourageant. Il continua à titiller, agacer la hampe, avant de terminer d'explorer la zone sensible par les bourses, les testicules visibles à travers la mince barrière de peau, et puis...

- John !

Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il fit le tour de l'anneau de chair alors que Sherlock manoeuvrait pour qu'il en ait un meilleur accès, mais n'entra pas, se contentant d'en titiller les bords, peut-être de les agrandir, afin de...

- John...

Il sentit le bassin du détective se projeter vers lui et retira immédiatement la cravache. Le cadet, visiblement frustré, grogna en signe de mécontentement et serra les poings autour du coup de Bainbridge.

- Demande, dit simplement John en reposant la cravache.

Apparemment, l'absence de stimulation venant de John semblait aussi insupportable que la sollicitation agaçante de la cravache.

- Fais-le, s'essouffla le détective.

- Faire quoi ?

Sa voix était doucereuse, faussement patiente. Il promena un doigt épais sur le poitrail, contourna le nombril, descendit la ligne de poils sombres.

- Prends-moi.

Bainbridge fondit sur le détective, tandis que Willis s'appliquait à recouvrir son bas-ventre de salive.

- Il manque le mot magique, estima le médecin.

- S'il te plaît, grogna le cadet entre ses dents.

L'ancien soldat fit mine de ne pas être satisfait. Il promena son doigt sur l'intérieur des cuisses du détective, s'approchant de la zone brûlante pour revenir en arrière puis s'y aventurer un peu plus loin.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est trop facile. Évidemment que tu le sais.

Le médecin se rapprocha, caressa la peau fine entre l'intimité et les testicules.

Sherlock tressaillit.

- Je t'en prie... fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Hum, hum...

John effleura les bourses.

- Je t'en supplie ! s'écria le détective.

Alors John fit ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis que Sherlock avait passé le seuil de la porte. Avec des gestes secs, empressés, il soulagea son entrejambe en la libérant du pantalon et, tenant fermement les jambes du détective levées en l'air, il s'introduisit en lui.

L'agrippant ensuite par les hanches, il initia le mouvement libérateur. Les faire venir, lui et Sherlock, n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Le détective, rendu incroyablement dur et même un peu fou par les deux – non, les trois – militaires et lui, estomaqué de voir le fier, l'arrogant Sherlock Holmes s'abandonner de la sorte. Bien sûr, le détective avait pris coutume de baisser ses défenses devant lui quand ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Sherlock si désarmé. Soumis. Car c'était à lui qu'il se livrait, et non pas aux deux soldats à qui il avait cessé de réclamer des attentions et qu'il semblait à présent complètement occulter. Non, c'était John qu'il attirait à lui, John qu'il embrassait et qui le fit jouir dans une explosion des sens.

oOo

Il s'écroula, terrassé par l'effort auquel l'ancien soldat venait de le soumettre. Blotti dans les bras de John, profitant de la douceur avec laquelle ce dernier caressait son corps en sueur, il entendit les deux militaires se retirer discrètement. Certainement à la demande de John – la tête du médecin avait légèrement bougé à ce moment-là. Quelle autorité. Oui, se dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant, c'était définitivement une des nombreuses choses qui le faisait vibrer chez John Watson.

- Je me disais aussi que tu aimerais ça, susurra le blond, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Le détective grogna, mécontent de s'être laissé distancé.

- Et par quel miracle l'as-tu su ? dit-il.

Il aurait juré que John réprimait un ricanement.

- Ta façon de me reluquer quand je fais par hasard preuve d'autorité et que tu te trouves avec moi.

Des images de l'épisode entre le médecin et le lieutenant à Baskerville, puis quelques unes de son passage aux Wellington Barracks lui revinrent en mémoire. Mince, il avait été si _transparent_ que ça ?

- Ah, et ta réflexion à propos des jolies filles et des soldats. Difficile de ne pas faire le lien.

- Je te l'accorde, fit-il, boudeur. Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est tout de même un fait.

- Hum, hum.

Le détective n'avait pas fait dans la finesse pour ce coup-là. Et il avait honte de s'être laissé piéger de la sorte.

Mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Maintenant que John disposait de cet élément, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'en re-servirait à l'avenir. Et en outre, il...

Son regard tomba sur la cravache abandonnée sur le sol.

Oh.

En fait, il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne chose.


End file.
